House Arrest
by DeeCohan
Summary: Hermione is in danger and is put under house arrest with only Fred as company. Done for the Hideaway contest


**House Arrest**

Fred was sat in his bedroom, boredom had over taken him. Normally he would not be bored, he and George would always find something fun do to. But George wasn't there; he was on his honeymoon with Angelina.

Fred wandered around The Burrow; he had read earlier, what a complete waste of time that was for him. He was trying to read some muggle play that Hermione had left around.

Hermione was living with them now, during the war, she had been targeted because she was the smartest which around, which made her very useful to the order, something which Voldermort didn't like.

Hermione's parents had been killed, Voldermort had found them and used them as leverage to try and get Hermione but her parents refused to let her be put in danger so they had tried to take on Voldermort and his death eaters, being muggles they had used guns, something which had surprised Voldermort when one bullet hit him but he quickly got over the surprise and killed them instantly with the Avada curse.

Now Hermione was still in danger, so she was in hiding, and seeming as the burrow was magically protected, like number 12 Grimauld Place was, she wouldn't, couldn't be found.

Hermione and Fred had gotten quite close. Everyone else hadn't been in The Burrow for a long time; most spent their time doing things for the Order. Hermione and Fred were on house arrest. Fred was on house arrest because everyone felt the need for Hermione to have someone to talk to. Why they chose Fred, he'd never know.

They weren't exactly close, but that was before. Now that he had got to know her, he had started to grow feelings for her, as well as being smart she was funny and witty.

Whenever they had arguments, which was most of the time. She would always have a funny remark, or a great comeback. Fred loved that they could argue like that; it made life fun for him without George being there.

Fred knew that he loved Hermione, it had been six months since she was first put under house arrest and everyone had left. For six months they had no one but themselves to keep them entertained. Fred had spent the majority of this time inventing things, and talking to Hermione.

George was there quite a lot as well; he was the only one that would stay for longer than three hours at a visit.

But he was on Honeymoon for a month so there was no chance of him coming. An owl came to Fred. The only owls that could penetrate the magical protection were those that were sent by the order.

Fred opened it.

_Dear Fred_

_We are having a great honeymoon, but I just had an idea and had to tell you so that you could get started on it. What if we could make a diversion for Harry and the rest of the order when it actually comes down to the final battle? It would buy us time don't you think? It would need to be something that would blow up on contact, but would need to be something useless so that Voldermort of his death eaters wouldn't be threatened right? Any ideas?_

_Talk when I get back, the joke shops over here are amazing, I have got so much stuff for us to test._

_Bye_

_George_

Hmmm. That was an interesting idea he would have to think on it. Fred walked into the kitchen and what he saw took his breathe away.

Hermione was standing at the counter in jeans, a tank top and an apron. She was covered from head to toe in what looked like flour.

Her hair was up in a bun but soft tendrils of curls had fallen out of it and where caressing her cheeks. She seemed to be humming to a song that could only be heard in her head. She was swaying slightly.

Fred knew he loved her, he had for the past 2 months but she didn't know. She didn't have those feelings towards him, Fred was sure that she was in love with Ron.

Hermione turned round and gasped. Fred was leaning against the door frame, watching her, with a glazed look on his face. A soft smile was playing on his lips as he seemed to be in a world of his own. She had grown to love him, how couldn't she have. For the last six months, he has been making her laugh, talking to her, just being there when she was feeling lonely. She knew he would rather be out there, helping the order. So would she, but she was glad that he was the one chosen. Ron and Harry had chosen Fred to look after her, because they knew that eventually they would notice their feelings for each other. She would have to thank them for that.

Hermione continued to watch him as he was in his own little world, she wished that he felt the way she did, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Fred shook his head from his thoughts and saw that Hermione was watching him, as he watched her. A playful smile on her lips, he smiled in return.

"Been cooking?" He asked stupidly. He cursed himself for being so transparent when he was around her.

She smiled "Yeah, a congratulations cake for George and Angelina for when they get back."

Fred smiled, she was so thoughtful. The cake was heart shaped, with white icing. On the top it had George and Angelina's names and underneath it held two rings.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione blushed a little and said thanks.

It was just then that he had an idea, he muttered goodbye to Hermione and then ran off towards his bedroom.

Hermione had started to get worried, she hadn't seen or heard Fred for three days. She knew he was eating, she would hear him sneaking downstairs to get food before coming back upstairs and shutting his door.

She was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong when she heard….

BANG

Hermione whipped out her wand and ran for Fred's room, so many thoughts running through her head, what if Voldermort found a way to find her? What if Fred was hurt, or worse?

As she rounded the corner she noticed his door was ajar, she walked in to see, soot covered Fred, who had a huge smile on his face.

She looked around the room and saw that he no longer had a wall that faced out into the garden; no he had a huge gaping hole.

"Fred? What happened?" She said breathlessly.

Fred launched into his explanation, he told her about George's idea, and how he thought about the rings from the cake. How a ring is often overlooked but has a lot of meaning. He told her how he needed to test it out and this was the only way.

"You are so smart. But you had me so worried, I thought I had said something, or did something wrong and then I heard the bang and I was so scared that something had happened to you…"

Hermione had trailed off; Fred noticed that she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, you could never do anything wrong, your perfect."

Hermione shook her head no. "I'm sorry I'm being silly, I just…"

She trailed off again, not wanting to say something she would regret. Fred however knew it was time to tell her how he felt. The problem being, that he wasn't very open with his emotional side. So he showed her he loved her the only way he knew.

He walked up to her lifted her head up with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes instead of the floor. He looked into her eyes, searching, trying to find anything in their which was telling him to back off; he couldn't see anything so he kissed her. The kiss contained every single bit of pent up passion he had inside of him. He nearly burst with happiness and love when Hermione started to kiss him back with the same amount of passion and fever.

When they broke apart, they just stared into each others eyes, both communicating with the other, wordlessly, both saying the same thing.

I love you.


End file.
